As told by Abbie
by MakTD
Summary: Abbie has been tight lipped about her background and life before becoming a witness.
1. Chapter 1

When my mother was committed, Jenny and I were separated. I was about ten and Jenny nine. It was really hard for me. Before that, the only time we were apart was when I went on an overnight field trip with my 4th grade class room. Jenny had told me that she wouldn't miss me and that it was only for one night. She was a big girl, she could handle not having a playmate for 24 hours, but when I arrived home the next day with sunkissed skin and mosquito bites all over she couldn't stay away from me. I knew she missed me.

Our dad had bailed out on my mom when I was around four. Said he couldn't take anymore of the crazy, or something like that I don't really remember. Somehow when he left I felt free. Mama no longer had anyone to argue with and the smell of beer and cigarettes no longer hugged my clothes and hair. Jenny probably doesn't even remember what he looks like, but I do. And it was on a hot summer day filled with tears, suitcases, and tiny little fists trying to free themselves of an inevitable fate that I longed to see it. I prayed for the kids at school to tease me because of the way I reeked of aged whiskey, I screamed at walls trying to replace the empty silence with my parents yelling and bickering, solely because that meant that I had a family. Because I had Jenny, the one person that never let me down, even until this day. Because I had love.

When I entered through the threshold of my first foster home I expected the worse. I saw the movies, read the books, and even watched infomercials on foster care. I was gonna be beaten, not fed, and picked on by the other kids whose lives had been stolen from them. And maybe perform 'Hard Knock Life' from Annie while I was at I found was the complete opposite actually. Mrs. Elsa was a sweet old woman. Not old enough to be greying, but I was 10 everyone a foot taller than me was considered old. She treated all six of us girls like we were her own. Still I had no idea what my little sisters fate was and i was on a mean streak. I gave that woman hell for as long as I could until she couldn't take anymore of me. She even cried the day that my social worker came and took me away. I never even told her thank you. Then it was off to the group home I go.

The group home was the worst. I don't even know how many children lived there with me, but there were a lot of us. Boy and girl coed facility. I walked into the door and saw many of the children dirty, skinny and they all seemed to have the saddest eyes. No matter what kind of day my mama was having she made sure that Jenny and I were fed and well groomed. Said the Dixon women were never unkempt and neither were we to be. The children's dreadful demeanor took hold of me like a cloak. I was no longer allowed to be a happy child, but something completely different.

We were not allowed to speak at the dinner table. I had to learn that the hard way, with three thick rulers and a quick flick of the wrist. One day when I was staring into my bowl of who-knows-what I heard Ms. Lori complaining about having to take in another child that night. She hated us kids as we did her. I was afraid to look up from my food because the girl that sat across from me threatened to beat me up again if I even looked at her the wrong way. She was a teenager and I was just a kid. Plus I was always small for my age. "Whats your name little girl." Ms. Lori demanded from the new girl. The girl didn't respond. "I said what is your name!" She yelled this time. "Don't you have my-my papers?, You sh-should know my name." My head jerked up when I heard the girl speak, the stutter was new but the voice and sass all too familiar to me. "Jenny." The girl finally spoke. I nearly jumped out of my seat when I saw Jenny's face. Her face had a scar under her eye, but nothing too serious. I hadn't seen or spoken to my sister in months. I was just stunned at her very presence. I thought that I would never see her again.

Jenny took a seat at the far end of the table, in close reach of Ms. Lori's stick. I stared at her, willing her eyes to reach mine and see that I was there. Me, her family, her playmate. Instead she stared down at her hands. Probably thinking what I was thinking when I arrived. What will happen to me here? I stared harder in her direction wanting to scream out 'Hey sissy! Look over here its me! Abbie!' But not wanting the wrath of Ms. Lori. I hadn't heard someone else say my name in I don't know how long. It was always 'hey you' or 'aye'. There were too many children to remember the names of all. Jenny here would be great. She could handle fighting the boys, always have. "Eat!" Ms. Lori yelled as she pounded on the table startling us all. Jenny flinched and immediately brought the spoon to her mouth as she did so she looked up and noticed me staring at her. Her mouth grew wide and her eyes big as she dropped the spoon into the bowl making a loud clatter over the silence of the table. I was so relieved when she noticed me, I even cracked my first smile since I had arrived there.

Jenny started to cry. Like with sound and all. I had never witnessed her cry like that. She was hysterical. "Enough!" Ms. Lori yelled at her. That only made her cry even more. I begged Jenny to shut up in my mind. She did. Later on that night Jenny was assigned to my room. Well not really my room I shared it with two other girls. When Jenny entered with her bags we ran to each other. Neither one wanting to let the other go because we were too afraid of losing each other again. "What happened to your eye?" I asked her after a long while. "Nothing. I-I just fell off of s-something." It was weird hearing my little sister stutter because she had never did it before. I remember my teacher telling us that when something traumatic happened a child can develop a stutter. She never told me what happened and I never asked again. From that day on she never slept in her own bunk. She would sneak into mine at night and settle in close to me. I didn't mind, just as long as I had my family.


	2. Chapter 2

Couple of bad decisions and Foster homes later, Jenny and I actually landed in a decent one. Sad to say we were teenagers before that happened. Then one day it all changed. We were walking home from school and decided to take a shortcut through the woods. If mama had seen us she would have had a fit, she wasn't too fond of shortcuts. Was too scared the demons were gonna get us. Back then she just seemed crazy, but I wish that I had took the time to listen. But Mama was long gone then, killed herself while she was put away. I didn't even go to the funeral, she was just gone.

We trudged through the sticks and leaves in our ugly plaid uniform. God I hated that uniform. Jenny wouldn't stop talking about this party that she was invited to. I was kind of annoyed because she was always getting invited to things while I was just completely ignored. Jenny said it was because I gave off an icy air. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Let's take a break." I told her as I kicked up the kickstand on my bike and leaned it near a tree. Jenny didn't bring her bike that day because she had gotten a ride to school from one of her friends. "Okay, cool." Jenny said as she sat down on a nearby log. I reached into my backpack and grabbed two bottles of beer. "Here." I handed one to Jenny. "Where do you get this stuff from?" She asked cracking it open with a beer opener that she kept on her key ring. I simply shrugged as I reached to open my own.

"Did you just hear that?" Jenny asked me with a confused look on her face. I was too busy writing my name in the dirt with a stick. "Hear what?" Jenny stood up. "That whispering." I stood up along side of her and listened intently. "Come and see." A voice whispered enticingly. I flinches. "Let's get out of here!" I whispered to Jenny. "No, its probably just those senior kids playing a trick on us again." She said to me as she jogged further into the woods. I stood there for a second debating on whether I should go. I would never forgive myself if my sister got kidnapped by some psychopath in the woods. I jogged right after her. I came across a clearing and saw Jenny staring at something. I joined by her side and saw exactly what she found so interesting. There were four white trees standing side by side. All of the years we had ventured through the woods and we had never seen them before. "Come on Jenny let's just leave." I whispered to her again. We both turned to leave and thats when we saw a man come from out of the ground. Weird yes I know but true.

There was something lifting him up apparently. It was a white skinny beast looking thing, otherwise now known as Moloch. He put on a few pounds now, but back then Moloch was just your regular bachelor. Jenny and I exchanged looks before we took off running. We had to confirm that what we saw was actually happening. We glanced back behind us to see was it chasing us or something, it wasn't. When we turned back around Moloch was right in front of us. We bumped into his chest as we tried to stop running mid stride. "Come and see." He whispered as his finger came towards our face. I watched as he touched Jenny's forehead with one long finger and she passed out. I knew I was next. I tried to run but he was too quick. Soon I was falling to the ground.

We woke up four days later to the sound of dogs barking and flashlights and confused as hell. I took one look at Jenny and knew that she was gonna tell all. When they put us in the police car I told her to 'follow my lead.' She didn't listen though. She just ran her mouth all day and ended up with the same fate as my mother: mental institution. She dug her own hole but I felt as if I handed her the shovel.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jenny was taken away from me a second time I think I lost it. I never left my room and the ceiling began to know my deepest secrets and fears. My best friend was gone and I didn't know when she was Gonna come back. Not long after that I met a boy. He was 19 at the time and I was 16. Darren was his name and he introduced me to a life that I never imagined myself living.

He lived a fast life and I was trying my hardest to catch up. I did all kinds of things, but my favorite was pill popping. I don't know why I did those things. I guess I was trying to run away from my own screwed up life. At this party one night I was really messed up. Darren had managed to sweet talk me into taking a new drug. I don't remember what it was I just know that it seemed to make time stop. I remember sitting in a corner on the floor and Darren forcing more pills into my hands. "Here take them they'll make you feel good." He whispered into my ear. "No, I feel sick." I told him as I wiped sweat from my forehead. I brought my knees up to my chest and leaned far into the wall. He put his hand on my thigh and smiled sweetly. "Come ooonn." He begged again. I told him that I was going home and started to get up. "Just take the damn pills!" He yelled as he forced two more into my mouth. I tried to spit them out and he held onto my face. "Swallow it." He demanded. I had never heard him speak like that. It was scary. I swallowed them. He patted me on my cheek and smiled.

A few minutes later I started to feel like I was gonna puke. I wanted to go home so I got up and stumbled down stairs. My head was spinning and I couldn't see straight. I found a girl downstairs who looked sober enough to understand my situation. "Can you take me home? Please? I really feel bad." I remember feeling extremely hot. "What?" The girl asked as she laughed at me. I couldn't stand still, my tongue felt dry and I was gonna puke at any second. "Can you drive me home?" I managed to spit out. She seemed to be pondering the idea. "Hmm lets see, Hell no easy A" she viscously whispered into my ear. Easy A was the nickname a guy had made up when I refused to sleep with him. The name spread like wild fire. "Hey everybody look! Easy A is ready to party!" The girl yelled out. Pretty soon there were guys surrounding me. "Hey Easy A come have some fun." One guy said as he took hold of me. "Get away from me." I said pushing him out of my way as I stumbled to the door. I was gonna walk home. I didn't care how late it was.

After a few minutes of walking down the street my head couldn't take anymore. It wanted rest. My vision began to blur and my body seemed to be on fire. I was so hot. I stopped right before a streetlight and thats when my head hit the pavement. I passed out.

I woke up in a hospital bed the next day. Apparently the doctors had to pump my stomach. I looked to my right and saw Ms. Bradshaw, my foster mom at the time, looking so disappointed in me. She had always told Jenny and I of our potential. Told us that she envied my determination and Jenny's ability to retain information. She saw good in us.

"I'm sorry." I choked out, my voice failed me and it sounded like a pathetic whisper. She leaned down for a hug and I was eager to return it. "I'm just happy that you're okay." She said into my stomach. "You stay away from that boy, he's trouble." I promised her that I would, I lied.

A few weeks later Darren and I broke into a local pharmacy. Of course he ran when the red white and blue lights started flashing and left me behind. Thats where I met August Corbin.


End file.
